Recently, a solid-state image sensor having a multilayer structure in which photoelectric conversion films made of an organic material are laminated has been proposed.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a solid-state image sensor in which organic photoelectric conversion films for absorbing each of blue light, green light and red light are sequentially laminated. In the solid-state image sensor disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a signal of each color is extracted by performing photoelectric conversion on light corresponding to that color in each of the organic photoelectric conversion films.
In addition, Patent Literature 2 discloses a solid-state image sensor in which an organic photoelectric conversion film for absorbing green light and a silicon photodiode are sequentially laminated. In the solid-state image sensor disclosed in Patent Literature 2, a signal of green light is extracted by an organic photoelectric conversion film, and signals of blue light and red light that are separated using a difference of a light penetration depth by the silicon photodiode are extracted.
Meanwhile, in the field of solar cells, in order to implement high photoelectric conversion efficiency, technology in which two types of organic materials are mixed such that at least one material becomes crystal fine particles and a photoelectric conversion film is formed as a bulk hetero mixed film is proposed. Specifically, as disclosed in Patent Literature 3, technology in which a p type photoelectric conversion material and an n type photoelectric conversion material are codeposited so that a photoelectric conversion film is formed as a bulk hetero mixed film is proposed.